A Different Decision
by Sage and Eclipse
Summary: What if Drago had convinced the chieftains instead of killing them? What would happen to Hiccup? Would the pair still bond? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Many years ago Drago had convinced, with some force, the chieftains. The last one was leaning on the idea. The idea was to show the dragon who was boss. Known from here on out as bossing a dragon. My father, Stoic was the last chief to be convinced, it was a good idea to him. He just didn't like the terms. Bow down or see how well you do without me. My dad sure was stubborn and no one would move on without him. Finally, he agreed to the terms. On one condition, he could refuse to be called to battle. Drago reluctantly agreed. Oh, and there is one more thing I need to tell you. Now, as I am walking to my possible death.

"Hiccup for the chief! Hiccup for the chief!" I'm the one and only son to the chief.

The reason I say I am walking to my possible death is because two months ago I shot down the last free dragon on or around our island. The truth is dragons don't need to be bossed. They can be trained. Unfortunately my father doesn't believe that.

*Flashback*

A roar echoed across the city. This was the last raid by dragons before they were subdued by Drago. The Mangler was finally ready for its maiden, and unknown to me only, shot. The perfect place came into view, it was away from everyone and there was no action.

"Com'on give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at." I was whispering the mantra under my breath as I strained my eyes in the darkness.

A blast of cobalt blue ruined my night vision and I shot in blind faith. The screech of a terrified Night Fury rewarded my efforts.

"Did anybody see that?" A familiar growl came to my ears and knowing what it was I sighed and turned around. "Except you." My voice dripping with sarcasm.

*End flashback*

That day I had gone looking for the dragon was the day I changed forever. My best friend, of course I never knew at the time, roared pretty loudly in my ear. That of course made me faint. The next day I started dragon training. One thing led to another and I even convinced Astrid of what dragons could be. That romantic flight was the time of my life. Now as I am about to boss the Monstrous Nightmare, my worst dreams are coming true. Drago is here. Of all the place he could possibly be he has to be here. The door opens and the bossing begins.

 **Yeah, yeah I know a short chapter but what am I supposed to do? Write for longer?**

 **Toothless – Coo, coo. (Yes, write more.)**

 **Eclipse – Gurgle, coo, growl (He has a point ya know.)**

 **Hiccup – What did they just say?**

 **Me – Yes, write more. And he has a point.**

 **Hiccup – Oh.**

 **Me - Oh, and readers. The story follows the first movie until the fight which will come next chapter.**


	2. The Fight

**Me - I'm only going to say this once because it gets annoying.**

 **I do not own the How to Train Your Dragon franchise. I only own the plot, and any OCs there are.**

I stepped into the ring aware that the idea I had was crazy, if not insane. I grabbed a knife and shield from the rack a nodded signaling I was ready.

"I would have gone with the hammer." Stoic said to Gobber.

The lock came up, and out came the Monstrous Nightmare. Drago was there, not the best day to try to train a dragon. The dragon started crawling up and around, and unknown to me twelve characters watched from afar.

"We can't let Toothless be found." One said.

"I'll pin him." Another said, their masks were identical. The character flew off. Oh, and did I mention they had dragons too?

The Monstrous Nightmare had finally calmed down and settled in front of me.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to boss you. Yeah, that's it relax, I'm not one to hurt a dragon, let alone boss them." I paused for a moment. "They don't have to be bossed. None of them have to be bossed. In fact it's better if we train them."

Drago was looking interested by this point. In his view, this was another way of teaching the dragons who was boss. Stoic was shocked at his son's antics.

"Stop the fight." Stoic calmly said.

"No, I need you to see this." I said, not sure were the stubborness came from. I had glanced up for a little to long and the Monstrous Nightmare snarled slightly.

"I said, stop the fight!"

"No, let it be." I hoped that meant that Drago would at least listen to reason, unlike my father.

Up on the cliff top, the remaining ten knew exactly what Drago was thinking.

"Let's get them out of there." By them the first one meant all the dragons and Hiccup.

"Okay, let's do this." This time it was a more masculine voice. They hopped on their dragons and for a time were lost to the world.

"We can train them. They don't have to be submissive. In fact you'll like it better if they bond." I looked around and said the final thing. "This is how I did it."

Now was my chance. I reached out ignoring the cries of outrage around me. I turned my head away knowing the Nightmare would do the right thing. Sure enough the gentle touch of scales greeted my palm. And that's when all hel broke loose.

The cover for the ring was blasted open by a purple plasma blast. **(A/N: Not all Night Furies have the same color plasma blast as Toothless.)** The Nightmare looked up then at me and I realized what he wanted me to do. Pausing I glanced around at the other cages. Going around I opened each and everyone of them. The crowd was going wild for the Night Fury they couldn't see. I hopped back on the Nightmare and he took off the other doors opened and with a single growl from the Nightmare, they took off after me and my ride. _Oh, no. Toothless!_

I guided the Nightmare around to the cove and what I saw was Toothless being pinned by another dragon. A ocean blue dragon, shaped exactly like a Night Fury, but with strange stripes all over its body.

"Let him go." The other dragon looked up and snarled slightly, before its eyes dilated and it stepped off Toothless.

The Nightmare was slightly saddened by the fact I wouldn't be riding him.

"This one needs me to ride him. Otherwise he can't fly." The Nightmare, I decided to call Hookfang for easiness's sake, brightened slightly when I told him I would fly him when I could. Toothless took off and into the sky we went. As we flew over the village. I scanned for Astrid.

"Where are you?" I noticed her running into the woods.

Toothless dove and caught her. "Did you get her?" I said.

Toothless rolled his eyes, but looked anyway. He gave her a gummy smile.

"Hey Hookfang? Can you carry her for me?" Hookfang looked slightly miffed but when he saw Astrid relented. Astrid was dropped onto his neck and off the entire group including the other dragons flew into the sunset to the north, unaware a great being existed there. The other rider's trainer.

 **Me - I know another short chapter.**

 **Hiccup - What are the other characters?**

 **Me - You'll see.**

 **Toothless - Growl, bark, coo (What about Astrid?)**

 **Me - What do you mean Astrid?**

 **Toothless - Growl, snarl, pop (What are you going to do about her?)**

 **Me - I'm going to give her another kind of dragon. One that's different from the original.**

 **Eclipse - Coo (What kind.)**

 **Me - *In her ear* What about another Night Fury?**

 **Eclipse - Squeal (Sweet!)**

 **Me - So thanks for reading. See you next time.**


	3. A new rider Or is that riders?

The group had been flying for a few hours now. There was a storm coming and Hiccup wanted to land.

"Hey, can we find someplace to land." Hiccup called to the Nadder who Astrid had named Stormfly who had taken over as leader.

Stormfly paused and nodded, shaking Astrid who had since moved from Hookfang to Stormfly. There was a screech of a Night Fury from behind us. And a fog had somehow rolled in just as we had stopped to hover.

"Who's there?" Hiccup's voice seemed to echo in the fog that crept in on little cat feet.

"A group who has been waiting for the perfect moment to tell you the truth about dragons." A voice came out of the fog, seemingly from all directions.

"The truth? I think I already found the truth." Hiccup answered not as confident as before.

"Not quite the truth you found. A truth about what certain Walkers can do." The voice seemed to be louder in a certain direction.

"Walkers?"

"I believe you call them Night Furies." The voice's direction changed. It seemed to be more feminine than masculine.

"What can they do?"

"If you come with me, I will tell you." The voice came from directly in front of them. "I'm going to show myself now."

The fog rolled away revealing the blue dragon that had pinned Toothless. Speaking of which the said dragon growled at the blue one across from him. The growl was answered with a snarl that escalated to a bark.

"Geez, relax Jetstream. I don't think that he can hurt you." The voice came again, this time the creator of the voice was able to be seen, a rider on the unknown dragon. Unknown to Astrid and Hiccup the dragons had been slowly sinking down to the water level.

"We are in our comfort zone. I don't think you are though." The rider said.

Hiccup looked down and gasped at how close the water was. "How did we?"

"You were disoriented by my voice. I was throwing it to confuse you."

A gust of wind came by whispering unknown things. At least unknown to Astrid and Hiccup. The rider nodded and turned beckoning them with her hand.

"Follow me."

 **Me - Still another short chapter. I have a bit of writers block.**

 **Hiccup – What is writers block?**

 **Toothless – Coo, snap (Yeah, I'd like to know too.)**

 **Eclipse – Coo, coo gurgle, snap (Writers block is when a writer can't think of anything to write.)**

 **Me – What Eclipse said. I can't think of anything to write.**

 **Hiccup – Oh.**

 **Me – Readers, I want you to review. Please no flames. It's my first fanfiction. See y'all next time.**


	4. Bewilderbeast Sanctuary

**ivanganev1992** **–** **I'd like to answer all these. But I can only answer some.**

 **No one found the cove, besides Astrid.**

 **The 'Night Furies', aren't exactly Night Furies if you read correctly.**

 **Drago Bludvist is still a deranged maniac, mostly because he never used the nice way.**

 **Where they go can't be revealed until you read this chapter.**

 **The Queen is controlled by the Dark Bewilderbeast, it still has its dragons raid from time to time.**

 **Berk will be punished for letting Hiccup escape, I have no idea how yet. Thanks for that little detail.**

 **The back spines are only the beginning of the secrets of any dragon.**

 **The masked figure is a girl in a group the others will join, I won't say anymore. Valka will come in chapter 5, I promise.**

 **Now, off to the story**

 **LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

The ride was interrupted by the occasional hum from the other person.

"Where are you taking us?" Hiccup called to the character.

"My home base." She called back.

"What's your name? Can you tell us?"

The girl glanced at her dragon before answering. "Current, call me Current."

"Okay."

There was more silence as the ride stretched out. Soon a bump could be seen on the edge of the horizon.

"What is that?" Astrid called to Current.

"My home base." Current answered simply.

They were about a mile out when the clouds in front of them parted revealing a four-winged dragon with another masked figure standing, yes I said standing, on the dragon's back. **(Here she is ivanganev1992.)**

"Who are they," there was a pause. "Current?"

"Umm, Trainer. Meet Hiccup and Astrid."

The mask tilted slightly, as though the person was thinking about what was happening.

"Bring them in."

Current relaxed slightly, knowing that the group's decision was okay by their Trainer. She beckoned over her shoulder to the others.

"Com'on, follow me." They did as they were told. Down through the clouds and through an arch that could fit about five Night Fury wing spans across at its skinniest point. Through the arch revealed a place made of massive spikes of ice.

"Whoa, you live here?" Hiccup asked.

"Not just me, but the other ten do as well."

They were guided through a cave system having to have split second reactions. They landed in a massive cavern with all the dragons anyone thought possible.

"Whoa. Where are we?"

"Welcome to the Bewilderbeast Sanctuary." A new voice said.

 **Me – Mwahahahahahaaa, another cliff hanger. Sorry for the third person switch. I usually write that way.**

 **Hiccup – Ever consider a different point of view?**

 **Eclipse – (she can talk Norse, but Toothless can't by the way.) Yep, it never really worked out.**

 **Hiccup – You never told me she could talk. Can Toothless?**

 **Me – Nope, sorry.**

 **Toothless – Coo, gurgle, snap. (Don't worry we can still communicate.)**

 **Hiccup – Huh?**

 **Me – Maybe you should learn Dragonese. He said don't worry we can still communicate. I'd also like to say this to the readers, the other Furies are shaped like Toothless but have the abilities of the Wings of Fire book series. In that note, read the descriptions and see what you think. Until next time, review please.**


	5. Meet the Characters, All the Characters

**Element**

 **Name**

 **Nickname**

 **Dragon**

Fire

Kenna

Flame

Cynder

Water

Lyn

Current

Jetstream

Magyk

Sage

Shadow

Eclipse

Ice

Astrid

Polar

Snowflake

 **Boys**

 **Nope**

 **Nope**

 **Nope**

Air

Boreas

Wind

Cloud

Earth

Terrin

Thorn

Winfield

Light

Fai

Shade

Isoba

Electricity

Hiccup

Lightning

Toothless

 **Me - Well that's the group. Hope you like them.**

 **Hiccup - We have nicknames?**

 **Me - So you don't have to reveal who you really are. That's why Current, aka Lyn, told you to call her that.**


	6. The Tour

"Welcome to the Bewilderbeast Sanctuary." A new voice said.

Another person stepped out of the shadows, a girl obviously. Her flowing red hair was braided and about reached her hips, she had a red mask and emerald eyes shined through the holes. "You can call me Flame. I ride the Fire Walker, Cynder."

"Why don't you give us your real names?" Hiccup asked.

"Mostly for protection, the rest is because we don't trust you yet." Current answered. A growl sounded behind Flame.

"I'm guessing that would be Cynder." Astrid now.

"Indeed."

"What you both need is a tour of the nest. And no, this is not the one that has been attacking you." Yet another voice came from behind them this time.

"Hi, you can call me Shade. And the dragon next to me is Isoba. Speaking of which. Come. Out. Now." A violently purple dragon appeared out of nowhere. Again a Night Fury shape, the color of purple changed to red then to orange, then to a slightly less aggressive color of yellow.

"Whoa." Hiccup said

"He likes to do that a lot."

"Let's get on with that tour." Shade led them around a corner and showed them the small cave. "This is the boy's room, across the hall you could say is the girl's room."

Around yet another corner, more dragons and Astrid tensed, her fighting instinct kicking into gear, but she relaxed as soon as the dragons looked at her their eyes clear as a bell. The eyes of those in the Red Death's nest were clouded and unfocused.

"I see you noticed the difference." Yet another voice, this time from above.

Astrid looked up, she looked straight toward the roof, and looked right into the four winged dragon's eyes. After she got over being startled she looked at his back and was met with the sight of the Trainer.

"Nice to meet you, Astrid, Hiccup."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I suggest you listen to this. 'T was Christmas Eve night when all through the nest, not a creature was stirring not even a mouse. Except the four assholes dropping in. Standard four-by-four formation. ***** " This voice came without a speaker.

"Thanks Boreas. Now, because these come from Drago, we need to train them. And you guys are going to watch us do it."

There was a whoosh of air and the four said dragons landed in the hallway.

"Let the training begin."

 **Crimson = Blushing, Pink = Happy, Red = Upset/Angry, Orange = Annoyed, Bright Yellow = Excited, Light Green = Scared, Green = Worried, Blue-Gray = Sad/Mutual, Purple = Prideful, Dark Purple = Shame/Guilt, Light Purplish = Confused. White = in pain.**

 **I'd like to ask you readers for reviews saying who will be paired with who. I'm open to a vote, say maybe it will still be Hiccstrid, or it could be Borenna. I don't care. Please review, see you all next time.**


	7. The Fight 2 And a New Elemental?

Four dragons landed in the caves. A Nadder, Nightmare, Zippleback, and a white Night Fury. Toothless growled lowly at the four dragons in front of him. Current let a stream of water out of her hand.

 _So that is where the name Current comes in._ Hiccup thought.

The water landed on the heads of the dragons preventing them from spewing sparks or fire. The white Fury looked smug at this, until that is Flame spewed fire from her hand. The fire landed in her nose preventing her from doing anything but sneeze.

 _Flame for fire, cool._ This was Astrid.

Suddenly the Nightmare was pinned. A slight disturbance on its back revealing itself to be Isoba. The Nadder finally sprung into action, Flinging tail spikes going all over, nearly hitting Shade before he vanished. Shade reappeared after the spike had passed through him.

 _Light control? No wonder he calls himself Shade._ This was Astrid. She already had given up on Hiccup, he wasn't cute enough for her. But Shade, he was awesome. Astrid blushed slightly at the thought.

The gas head of the Zippleback sprayed, the green methane going everywhere. In the confusion that followed Three of the dragons got away. The Nadder, Nightmare, and Zippleback. Now all that was left was the Fury. It looked around confused before being pinned by three of the Furies in the room; Cynder, Isoba, and Jetstream. Astrid got up from where she was knocked down by Toothless saving her from one of the Nadder's spines.

"What the Hel?" This was Flame, he didn't understand why the dragons had left their best ally behind.

Even the Fury couldn't understand what happened. She had a look of betrayal on her face.

"Tell your dragons to get off." Hiccup said.

"Why?" Current now.

"She was probably treated better than all the other dragons, a life of pampering. She may think you guys torture the dragons to get them to follow you."

"How the Hel do you know that?"

"Just a guess."

"Okay, guys off."

The white Fury looked surprised at being let go. She opened her wings then hesitated, looking over at Astrid. Something came over her face, something like surprise, or maybe curiosity.

"Do you think?" Now it was Flame's turn.

"I think so." Shade now.

"If it is what I think it is." Current now.

"Then we have another." Flame again.

"Another elemental." Back to Shade.

Now right in front of Astrid the pair locked eyes. All the others held their breath. Hiccup, not understanding, kept silent not wanting to ruin the moment. Astrid slowly held out her hand. Looking straight into the Fury's electric blue eyes. She only went until her hand stopped an inch from the snout. The White dragon returned the gesture, and went the last inch. They connected and with a flash, Astrid fell to the floor, along with the Fury.

"What just happened?" Hiccup asked.

"She bonded." Current answered.

"Bonded? How?" Hiccup again.

"I think you did it too. Did you pass out soon after meeting your dragon?" Shade asked.

"That was after he roared in my face. Being who I am what did you expect?" Hiccup said.

Astrid stirred a little. "What happened? I have a headache like no other. My back aches, and my hand feels wrong."

"A bond can be tough to get used to." Flame now.

"A bond?" Hiccup asked.

"Can I see your hand?" Current said.

Astrid handed it over. "We have an Ice user."

"An Ice user?" Hiccup once again.

"Just like I'm a Fire user." This was Flame.

"And I'm a Water user." Current.

"Light user over here." Shade now.

"So, if Astrid is an Ice user. What are the other elements?"

"There are supposed to be eight of us but there are six, now seven. Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Magyk, Light, and now Ice. The last one is the rarest of them all Electricity."

"Electricity, electricity." (School House Rock. Take this as a hint.) This came from another person.

"Shut up. No need to sing Shadow."

"Aww, fine. Eclipse come here please." A black dragon shot down from the upper levels to her side.

The white Fury was waking up. Astrid scooted closer to her now bonded dragon. (A/N: Yes, Hiccup will get his powers, but only in a later chapter. But I have a surprise coming soon.)

"What do you guys think about Snowflake for a name? We can't keep calling her Fury."

"With her being a Snow Fury I agree." Current answered.

"Same here." Hiccup nodded with Flame's answer.

Shadow came out of the shadows. "Snowflake sounds good to me."

"And me." Shade.

"Me too." A new voice followed by…

"Hey, I want in. But I agree too."

"All that's left is to train you both."

"Shadow, you sure both is a good idea?"

"Do you think Trainer would mind? I mean they need to know how to defend themselves."

"I meant the when."

"It shouldn't be too bad. They can learn that there is more to the elements than what they think."

"Okay, but." Flame gained a mischievous look in her eyes. "Should we?"

"He'll find out eventually. Why not now? Let's do it. 3. 2. 1."

All six yelled at the same time.

"TRAINER!"

"What now?"

"We'd like you to meet someone."

"Hiccup over here please."

"Do you know who this is?"

Now Shadow had a mischievous glint.

"Hiccup. After all these years, you've taken after me. And where was I? Training these goofballs?"

The others didn't object, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"I'm sorry I never went back to Berk. But I knew changing their mind that dragons never had to be controlled. They can be trained. I knew they would never listen."

"Should I, should I know you?"

"No, you were only a babe… But a mother never forgets."

Hiccup gasped. "You're my?"

"Yes, and just as I never forgot. Cloudjumper didn't either." The four-winged dragon that his mother rode nudged him. As if to say I'm sorry. "He is the reason for your scar."

Hiccup rubbed said scar.

"We need to go. Expect us in a week or so." One of the newer voices said.

"Okay Thorn."

"C'mon, I know the best way to Arendelle." Current said.

"Why Arendelle?" Shadow asked teasing.

"It has the only Ice user I know."

"Elsa. Of course."

"Hey, what about Jack?"

"No, he'll teach bad habits. And pranks." They all burst into laughter. Hiccup and Astrid looked on confused.

"Why don't we do both?"

"How?"

"By dragon of course."

"Let's go then."

Valka sighed, knowing trying to untie the voices was fruitless. You couldn't tell who was speaking as it was one after the other, it was almost as if they knew exactly what the others were thinking.

"Hop on let's go."

They led the way and when they were outside of the nest the group started singing. (Told you I'd tell you why Current was humming.)

"We could hide away in daylight

We go undercover, wait out the sun

Got a secret side in plain sight

Where the streets are empty, that's where we run

Everyday people do everyday things but I

Can't be one of them

I know you hear me now, we are a different kind

We can do anything

We could be heroes

We could be heroes, me and you

We could be heroes

We could be heroes, me and you

We could be

Anybody's got the power

They don't see it cause they don't understand

Spin around and round for hours

You and me, we got the world in our hands

Everyday people do everyday things but I

Can't be one of them

I know you hear me now, we are a different kind

We can do anything

We could be heroes

We could be heroes, me and you

We could be heroes

We could be heroes, me and you

We could be

We could be heroes

We could be heroes

Me and you

We could be

All we're looking for is love and a little light

Love and a little light

(We could be)

All we're looking for is love and a little light

Love and a little light

We could be heroes

We could be heroes

Me and you

We could be"

Hiccup pretended to wipe away a tear. "Nice job. What was that for?" His trademark sarcasm showing.

"You'll see."

There was a pop and a blue disk appeared in front of the dragons. Hiccup hesitated, but when the other flew through the disk and disappeared, and Toothless flew forward after them, he relaxed slightly. Snowflake followed quickly after. The disk vanished and time froze when they were before.

I may include another chapter today. Expect it later. If I get at least ten reviews I may include the next one.

Hiccup - Huh?

Me - Don't worry. The next chapter is only for ten more reviews.


	8. The Race

They all appeared on the ground in cars or on motorcycles. Hiccup was confused. Shade appeared in the seat next to him.

"This is a car. Simple to drive, hard to keep up with the constantly changing laws." ( **A/N: He's exaggerating.)** Hiccup jumped startled when Shade spoke. "But there is another version of a car called a motorcycle. Motorcycles have two or three wheels. To me motorcycles are far cooler than cars. But to get used to everything, first you have to learn to drive a car."

"A car. So where is Toothless?"

"He _is_ the car. And now he can speak-ish through the radio."

 _Indeed I can._ This came from the radio, in different voices, similar to Bumblebee from Transformers.

"Huh?"

Shade chuckled. "That was your dragon. Toothless is it?"

"Yes, Toothless."

 _Did you not hear me._

"I, I did."

 _Good. I'm going to start up now._

There was a rumble and the car started vibrating.

"That would be the car starting. The right is the gas, it makes you go forward. The left is brake, which makes you stop. Now to start I want you to gently press the gas pedal."

Hiccup does as he's told and the white car next to him revs its engine.

"Oh, no. Toothless. Don't. You. Dare."

 _I'm going for it._

His engine revs.

"Uhh, Shade? What's happening?"

"Race." Shade responded simply. "I'd put on your seatbelt."

Hiccup watched as he reached behind him and pulled a belt-ish thing from behind him, clicking it into a little box next to him. Hiccup did the same. One more rev and as Shadow walked in front of the cars, she waved a green flag. Snowflake took off just as Toothless did.

 _This. Is. Awesome!_

It was a straight shot down the street, Toothless made sure to keep in his lane.

"Oh dear. Here goes nothing." Shade was gripping the handle of the car.

Faster than Hiccup had ever gone before. **(They're hitting about ninety miles an hour. In the sky, I'm making the fastest speed about sixty to seventy miles an hour.)** They crossed the finish line about an inch ahead of Snowflake.

There was a mumbled sound coming from the car that was apparently Snowflake.

 _Hmmm, hmmm, muph._

"You are insane, Snowflake! I could have died!" The attitude was definitely Astrid's.

"Oh, shut your mouth." Apparently Shadow was riding with Astrid as well.

Shadow stepped out of the car that was Snowflake, and bumped into a two wheeled thing. She sighed. "Okay Eclipse. Let's get going. I want to set up the place while they're learning." The two wheeled thing started up, a small amount of black flame charged out from the exhaust.

It was during this time that Hiccup had the chance to get a good look at Shadow without her mask on. She had black hair, and striking blue eyes. Her suit looked to be made of a flexible leather, similar to what he was wearing now, she looked far better than Astrid did in her's.

He blushed just thinking about it.

 **Me - Okay folks this was just a filler-ish chapter. It will continue off this, but the next chapter will be for real. Thanks for following this story, and me if you are. Remember review. Oh, and because only one person voted on who get to be with who, I have chosen them. Hiccage, Faistrid, Borenna, and Terryn.**

 **Hiccup - How come I can't be with Astrid?**

 **Me - Because there aren't enough HiccupXOCs out there.**

 **Hiccup - Oh, okay.**


	9. A New Begginning

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Time Skip, A Few Days XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

In a building deep underground, a lightning strike played on a screen in slow motion. Hiccup was studying it, trying to understand what happened. It seemed to go from the ground to the sky. He sighed. How did this work?

"C'mon bud. I need a ride." Hiccup called to his best friend. Toothless jumped down from the shelf he was on. He slid in between Hiccup's legs and launched into the air.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX A Few Hours XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

They had been flying for a few hours now. A thunderstorm had come up, quickly, too quickly to be anything natural. Hiccup sighed.

"C'mon Toothless, let's go home." Hiccup hated his new home. Only leaving when he had to, or needed a ride. According to the others, especially Sage aka Shadow, he needed to be kept safe. Then it happened, a thing beyond description, lightning struck him. But instead of blinding pain, he experienced the giving of a gift. He passed out before he could figure out where it came from, the last thing he remembered was Toothless calling for him in the back of his mind.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx A Few More Hours xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Hiccup finally woke up. He was in a bed, far more uncomfortable than any he had ever been in. He opened his eyes to see a hospital. Toothless was nowhere to be found. He looked at all the tubes going through his arms and legs. He tried to sit up, moaning slightly when a headache came into existence, well beyond what he had dealt with when Snotlout or the others had knocked him out to punch him without too much trouble. A woman rushed over to him.

"No, no don't stand up, please. It is better if you stay still. The morphine in your blood will make you unsteady on your feet." She had a kind voice, with her blond hair and brown eyes, she looked very pretty..

Hiccup smiled at her. "Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital."

"Which one?"

"New York Langone Medical Center." **(A real Hospital.)**

"Thanks for answering the question the first time." Hiccup teased her.

She smiled back, but she wiggled her ring finger in front of him, she was married.

"Okay. Didn't know. I have a girlfriend already, just trying to be friendly." He shrugged.

"Okay." She visibly relaxed. "I need to up the morphine dosage. You'll go back to sleep once again."

"Got it."

She fiddled with whatever she needed. And he as he felt the morphine enter his blood forcing him to sleep. Unfortunately for him, **and lucky for us,** he dreamt of what he had been given.

 **Me - So, You guys like that? Especially the fact you can find out what happened while Hiccup trained Toothless?**

 **Hiccup - Awesome!**

 **Toothless - Coo, gurgle, bark. (I like the idea as well.)**

 **Me - coming from the dragon who can only speak norse, or english, through a radio.**

 **Toothless - One really long growl. (I take that as a threat.)**

 **Me - It's a compliment. It means you're unique.**

 **Toothless - *He perks up a little.* Coo? (Really?)**

 **Hiccup - I agree. *He learned Dragonese.***

 **Eclipse - Yep, I like you better that way.**


	10. Dreams of a Newbie

" _Welcome." A cacophony of voices knocked him back slightly. Spotlights illuminated several people._

" _Yoda my name is." He spoke kind of weird, maybe his original language was sort of the reverse of english._

" _Call me Valan." A man with bone surrounding the back of his head said._

" _I am Kosh." An alien in a weird suit said just after Valan._

" _I am Galan."_ _ **(For those who know me, not teacher Galan. One from a TV show.)**_

" _And I am John Sherrodon."_

" _Why am I here?"_

" _You're here for our gift. The gift of a power beyond your wildest dreams."_

" _That would be?"_

" _The element of Electricity."_

" _Huh?"_

" _You, kid, will be able to run faster than the speed of sound and will be able to transfer your powers to others if you'd like."_

" _Really?"_

" _Only if you join our best group."_

" _Who is in it?"_

" _Them."_

 _An image showed up on the wall behind them. Snotlout and the others in the original gang were there._

" _No."_

" _What?"_

" _No, if the power means going back to Berk. Then, I will say thanks, but no."_

" _You sure?"_

" _Positive."_

" _Well then, this is goodbye."_

" _Bye."_

 _The room vanished only to be replaced by the cove Toothless was in for a long time before he left with the girls._

 _Huh?_

 _Astrid was flitting around the corner as Hiccup's body moved unbidden._

" _Da - da - da, we're dead." Hiccup said as he turned around. "Woah, woah, woah. Where do you think you're going?" Hiccup said to Toothless' retreating back. "We're picking her up."_

 _Toothless only snorted. "We can convince her, I'm sure of it." Eventually Toothless gave in and they nabbed Astrid as she jumped over a log._

" _I'm not listening to anything you have to say about dragons being intelligent."_

" _Then let me show you."_

 _She took his hand and they took off for the wildest ride Hiccup had ever been on. And not just physically._

 _The dream changed again to Sage and Hiccup's first makeout session. Hiccup could still feel the kisses from that first time, her hands running up and down his back. The passion they both needed to let loose. There was a spark between them, a literal spark._

Hiccup shot awake. He'd figured it out. Electricity was activated by emotion. Maybe if he learned to control it he could summon it at will. Hiccup pulled out the tubes in his arms and legs. He needed to leave. He looked out the window to see the gang waiting outside for him. Getting his shirt back on he walked calmly out of the room with absolutely no sign whatsoever of his previous incident.

 **Me - I owed you guys another chapter, figured that on a school night this could be all I could do.**

 **Hiccup - You actually go to school?**

 **Eclipse - Of course she does.**

 **Hiccup - Oh.**

 **Me - Come here you. *Pulls him closer for a kiss.* Well, now that they know?**

 **Hiccup - I agree. *Kissing***

 **Toothless - Coo, gurgle, growl. (Stop that will you.)**

 **Eclipse - Yeah, it gets annoying.**

 **Me/Hiccup - Same with how you look at the other and never act on what you feel.**

 **Eclipse/Toothless - *growls***

 **Me/Hiccup - Uh oh. Bye see you guys next time.**


End file.
